Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable management systems for telecommunications cables, and, in particular, to horizontal cable managers having adjustable internal components for better cable management.
Background
Racks, frames, cabinets and the like for supporting computer and other electronic equipment are very well known. Similarly, raceways for routing cables and wires to and from that equipment are likewise well known. In particular, a number of raceways have been proposed for routing cables, wires and the like (generally referred to hereinafter as “cables”) vertically through or adjacent to equipment racks, frames, cabinets and the like (generally referred to hereinafter as “mounting fixtures”). Such raceways may be used to route cables vertically to equipment mounted or otherwise supported on a mounting fixture from other equipment on the mounting fixture, from an overhead or underfloor raceway, or the like. These cables are generally routed in the vertical direction to a point adjacent to the desired equipment and then routed in the horizontal direction to the desired equipment.
An important characteristic of such raceways is the presence of a plurality of openings in the sides of the raceway through which cables may be routed, thereby facilitating more convenient access between the equipment and the interior of the raceway. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,607 to Caveney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,949 to Weiss, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,282 to Krietzman et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,285,027 to McGrath et al. each disclose a covered wiring duct or wireway which includes side walls having a series of finger-like projections separated by openings. The cables may be routed through the openings by bending them around the projections, thus allowing the cables to be routed with relative precision, and preventing cables from hanging loosely across the face of the rack itself. A gap at the distal ends of each pair of adjacent projections permits cables to be inserted into each respective opening. The gap is narrower than the opening, thus aiding in the retention of the cables within the opening.
The distal ends of all the projections may then be covered by a cover, thus providing further retention capability. The covers are typically hinged, oftentimes along each of two sides, so that they may be conveniently opened from either side. The hinge structure may be supported by the projections or may be supported separately. In either case, however, the hinges, if not the doors themselves, are arranged such that when opened, they can create interference with other cable managers or other equipment or accessories immediately adjacent thereto. This either creates interference for the user or necessitates that each cable manager must be spaced from other interfering cable managers, equipment or accessories.
Thus, a need exists for a hinge structure, for a horizontal cable manager, whose operation does not interfere with adjacent cable managers, equipment, or accessories.